


Hunter

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto arancione [2]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Garfield l'ammazzavampiri.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 107.★ Prompt/Traccia: 47. Buffy!AU.





	Hunter

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 107.

★ Prompt/Traccia: 47. Buffy!AU.

 

Hunter

 

Garfield caricò il fucile, sporse il capo, abbassando le orecchie dalla pelliccia arancione. Socchiuse gli occhi, udendo l’ululato di un lupo mannaro, lo vide avvicinarsi.

Garfield ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, muovendo la coda da felino.

“Questa sera festeggeremo con una lasagna bollente” disse.

Il lupo mannaro corse verso di lui, ringhiando e ansimando, il suo corpo possente era ricoperto da una folta pelliccia nera.

Immensi pesci volavano sopra le loro teste, muovendo delle immense ali azzurre.

Il lupo mannaro balzò, con le fauci spalancate.

“Solitamente sono un’ammazza-vampiri, ma per te faccio un’eccezione” disse Garfield.

Un colpo di fucile risuonò, mentre il mannaro cadeva privo di vita.

 

[107].

 


End file.
